A world of wonder
by kindnessandlove
Summary: Elizabeth is a young girl who is abused by her father and her mother. But when she saves two mice, She enters a world where she always dreamed of. Based on the movie Coraline. Basil x oc.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction stories


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl stepped out of the apartment. Her name was Elizabeth Hernandez. She had a dark purple turtleneck sweater, Blue jeans and light black boots. and had a light white beanie and light square glasses. She had a guitar in her hands and saw a tree stump and sat on it. She tuned her guitar and played a light soft melody. She had a sad look on her face. She didn't want to move to London but her dad was running from the police. Her father raped abused and tortured her. She just wanted a world where she could be happy. After she was done playing she heard a light barking noise. She looked and saw a basset hound puppy. "Hey". She said with a sad tone in her voice. The dog whimpered at her and gave her sad eyes. "Well at least you understand me". She said with tears dripping down her face. The dog licked her cheek and she saw his collar. "Toby." "That's your name right?" The dog barked at her in response. She smiled and hugged the dog in er arms. "ELIZABETH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"! Her father screamed. The dog growled at him with his teeth bareing. "Well it was nice meeting you boy." The dog smiled and licked her cheek once more. She got her guitar and walked back inside. "Where The Hell Were you?!" Her father asked with venom in his voice. "I was playing my guitar sir." Elizabeth said timidly. "Well you better not run off again you little bitch!" her father said after a slap to the face. "yes sir." She said with tears threatening to spill out. Then she put her guitar back. And started unpacking everything. Then she heard a loud snap. Elizabeth went to where she heard the snap and saw two mice with their tails caught in a mousetrap. "Poor things." Elizabeth said with a frown. She grabbed the mousetrap and saw they were wearing clothes. 'that's weird.' Elizabeth thought. Then she saw a chubby mouse staring to cower. "Don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you." She said with a comforting smile. Then she got their tails unstuck and set them gently outside. "I hope you two feel better". "Elizabeth If Your not unpacking our things I'm gonna hit you so hard chuck norris would be impressed!" Her father screamed. "Yes sir". Bye guys. "What an interesting human" The skinny mouse said then as they were walking back they heard a huge slap. They ran back to the house and saw the girl being held by her father. "What the hell?!" "Did you change the channel you bitch?!" "I'm Sorry sir i just wanted to see what was on." The human girl said with fear. "I'm watching Jersey shore you little slut!" "I'm sorry." She said. "Well guess what?! That's not good enough!" Then he punched her and she fell to the ground. "Oh my!" the chubby mouse said with shock. While the skinny mouse was in rage. "Basil are you alright?" The chubby mouse asked. "Never Better Dawson". he said through gritted teeth. Then they walked back to Toby. 'I wish there was something we could do to help her Dawson thought. Then basil got a brilliant idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth went to sleep and when she woke up she saw a victorian Styled bedroom and she was wearing a light white nightgown. She smelled ham coming from downstairs.

"That smells Incredible." Elizabeth walked downstairs and saw a plump mouse with a light blue dress and a white apron 'What the heck?' she thought "Excuse me Ma'm " The plump Mouse smiled and said "Oh Hello dearie you're just in time for supper!" "could you do me a favor and get the boys?" Elizabeth looked confused "Do you mean your sons " "Oh no dear my Tenants they are up in the study".

Elizabeth thought 'Just go with it Elizabeth just go with it'. "Sure of course!" "Thank you." She walked up the stairs and heard two british voices. talking She knocked on the door and stood there. "Come in!" She walked in and saw the two mice she saved earlier "You two?!" Elizabeth said in shock. The mice looked at her and smiled "Ah there you are!" we thought you'd sleep in for the night!"

"My name is Basil that that is my trusted ascociate Dr Dawson". "Nice to meet you." She smiled ' Remember Elizabeth just go with it'. "Was there something that you needed Basil said While clapping his hands together. "Oh yeah!" The women downstairs wanted me to tell you the food is ready!"

Basil smiled once more and said "alrighty i am starving!" Elizabeth giggled at him and went downstairs When they were at the dinner table Elizabeth was bowing her head down and pressing her hands together. "what are you doing?' Basil asked with an eyebrow raised "Oh sorry i like to say grace when i'm back home." "That's lovely "

They all bowed their head and Elizabeth blushed and bowed her head and said" Thank you lord jesus for this meal that we are about to consume we bless you for giving it to us a a humble gift for us and lordd heavenly lord may we know you by your true name god." "and may we consume this meal as we are consmued by your everlasting love. Let us thank you for everything and take our love an an offering as we are all your subjects and children in your eys we are yours as you ar our father amen"

.Elizabeth opened her eyes as everyone was staring at her "Omg! was that to much?" "Omg! I made it werid omg! i'm so stupid. "No it's not that basil said "It's not?" "No it was just that was really beautiful." Then they all smiled and ate. Elizabeth sighed with relief then she ate a piece and moaned "This is really good." She said Then she had a glass of water and soon enough she was full then she realized her father would be furious "Thank you for dinner but i have to go."

"why Dr. Dawson asked "My father is going to be really worried." Basil smiled and said "Of course then he got up and carried her up the stairs. Then he laid her down and tucked her in. Elizabeth fell asleep and basil kissed her forehead and smiled "See you tomorrow my dear". Then blew out the candle beside hr head and closed the door behind him."


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to give a shout out to Basil4life! She is a wondeful young woman who writes awesome basil stories so go check her out!**

I woke up in my own bed at the apartment. "I'm back". I thought. This is insane! "ELIZABETH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My dad was calling me from downstairs. I quickley got dressed and rushed out the room.

"ELIZABETH YOU DIDN'T FINISH UNPACKING!" Dad yelled at me. "I' sorry sir i will finish today." i said with fear in my face. "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M TIRED SO I WON'T BEAT YOU SO GET GOING!" "yes sir". i hurriedly finish packing.

In about four hours i was finished. i looked at the clock and it was 11:45. I will go outside and see the neighbors. i went and saw a little doll dressed as a ballerina.

"Aww this is so cute". "excuse me miss". a sweet voice said. i looked down and i saw a little girl with a red bow in her hair.

"Oh i'm sorry is this yours?" i asked. "Yes!" she smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for this!" I smiled i always loved little kids.

"Olivia!" A young man with a British accent said." "Coming uncle brian." Olivia said. "Well thank you goodbye!" she waved and ran off. 'Such a little crumb cake.' I smiled to myself. 'That accent was kind of familier.' I thought to myself once more.

The rest of the day i played my guitar and was humming to myself quitely. My dad abused and of course... raped me. I went to sleep and woke up in my white nightgown and went downstairs. the young chubby women was humming and making dinner. "Welcome back dearie". She smiled and went back to making dinner.

"it was so wonderful of you to join us again." "Would you go get the boys?" "they are outside." i smiled and giggled "sure!" I went outside and saw a huge basset hound smiling.

'Wait a minute' I thought. "Hey boy!" i smiled and patted his nose and he was licking me so much! Then i heard a familier voice saying "Oh no Lady in distress!" I saw basil and dawson both helping me up. "Toby sit." and hound sat down. "Welcome back my dear." basil smiled and dawson smiled as well.

"This is you guy's dog?" "Indeed." dawson smiled. "He is so wonderful! i gushed and hugged his paw." "Basil chuckled and said "Would you like a ride?" He asked. "OMG!" "I would love to!" I giggled. Basil climbed up and dawson stayed on the ground.

"aren't you coming?" Dawson shook his head and said "Every time i ride him i end up on his tail." "Oh i'm sorry." i said and hugged him. "Are you coming or not?" Basil asked. "Coming!" i said and dawson went back inside."

Basil helped me up and i giggled excitedly. "Alright toby like i taught you". "MUSH!" then he started walking and i wrapped my arms around basil's waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

Basil tensed up but relaxed and after 30 mintues we jumped off his back and toby licked my cheek. We went to go inside. I lighly grabbed basils hand and he tensed once more but he curled his fingers around mine.

We got inside and we were eating dinner. "This is really good Mrs. Judson." I said with a warm smile. "Elizabeth Mr Basil wants to take you to see a play performance after dinner." i put down my fork and said is that true?" i asked.

Basil just blushed and looked away. "Well it's getting kind of late" i said. Basil sighed sadly and said "i see." "but we can go tomorrow." i said with a smile. "Really?" basil asked Excitedly. "Yes". i said. while blushing.

I finished my dinner and i yawned. "well i'll see you guys tomorrow and i got up and thought of something and bit my lip. "Um basil." "Yes?" he asked nervously." "You have something on your cheek" "My cheek"? he asked raising and eyebrow.

"I'll get it." i said and quickly kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. Basil touched the spot where my lips connected with his cheek with his fingers. and a smile slowly spread across his lips.

i went to bed and i smiled and thought to myself 'I can't wait until tomorrow. "Should i stay here or should i go home?"

'These are some tough decisions' i thought to myself and went to sleep.'


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in my normal bed and rubbed my eyes. "Well, I can't wait for tonight." I got out of bed and got dressed. "ELIZABETH!" My father was awake. I almost forgot about my abusive father. I sighed sadly and went to his room. He walked towards me and slapped my face and the left side of my cheek was bleeding.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" I whimpered and slowly sat up. "I don't know sir." I said with a shaky voice. I started crying and he laid me on my back. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING LAST NIGHT!" I just laid there and took it. I put my clothes back on and sobbed in my pillow. I fell asleep and when I woke up from my nap I was back at Baker Street.

I got up and started running and ran right into Basil's arms. "Elizabeth what's wrong my dear?" I cried into his chest and said: "My dad raped me". Basil clenched his fists and growled. "I'll kill him!" He started to run to my room but I grabbed his wrists. "No! Please don't go! Don't leave me." Basil gently sat us down on the stairs and he rocked me back and forth like a mother would a baby.

Basil rubbed my back and shushed me. "It's going to be alright my dear. Look on the bright side! We are still going to the performance tonight!" He said with a smile. I wiped the tears from my eyes and said: "Yeah, You're right.!" Basil helped me to my feet and said "Why don't you go with Mrs. Judson to the market and pick out a dress for the evening?" I nodded and smiled.

"Mrs. Judson!" Basil called and The plump mouse came from the kitchen and said "Don't worry Mr. Basil. We will have a dress picked out by 7:00!" I kissed Basil on the cheek and said: "Bye Basil! Be back soon!" and left with Mrs. Judson on my arm. When we went to the market we saw all these different kinds of victorian styled dresses. It was one of the best days of my life!

We eventually picked out (basically aurora's dress from sleeping beauty) I smiled and twirled in my new dress. "This is the one!" I smiled and giggled. "You're so beautiful Dearie". Mrs. Judson said. We went back to Baker Street and we went upstairs to get ready. I put on the dress and had matching pink heels. I left my long curly hair as it was and I had ruby lips and glitter eyeshadow.

I looked in the mirror and saw some ribbon. I put one ribbon in the back making a bow and made another bow beside my ear. I took a deep breath and smiled. I grabbed a purse and went downstairs. I saw Basil in a black suit wearing a magenta cravat and black shoes and white gloves. Basil stopped when he looked at me and his jaw was open.

I giggled and smiled. "My lady, you look stunning." Basil walked towards the stairs and lightly grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "Thank you, Kind sir, you look handsome as well." "Well then, Shall we?" He asked putting his bent arm up for me to take. I wrapped my arm in his arm and we both walked outside where the cab was waiting.

We went to the theatre and we saw Hamlet. One of my favorite plays of all time. We walked inside and everyone was staring at us. "Oh Don't you mind them, Dear." We both sat down and during the performance I cried many times and when I did I felt Basil's hand cover mine. He curled his fingers around mine and he squeezed it softly.

When we left It started raining. I spun around in the rain and Basil started to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could and he embraced me and we looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were a dark shade of green. Like shining emeralds. We smiled and we started to lean in and Basil lightly snapped us out of it.

"Elizabeth you do like it here Don't you?" I giggled and said: "Of course I do!" Basil started to get nervous. "Well, Do you want to stay here with me?" I sighed and thought about it. All my life I've never had a happy moment in my life. I never knew my mom. I was always abused by my father. I never had any friends.

And I never met a guy who would want to take care of me! But here, I was happy. Everyone was so nice and honest and kind. It was like a dream come true a world of wonder!

"Yes!" I said. "Really?!" Basil asked with excitement. "Yes!" Basil picked me up and spun me around in his arms. We walked home and I went to bed and was happy. I heard a crashing noise in the living room and went down to see Basil and what looked like a record player.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. Basil cleared his throat and said "Well um... May I have this dance?" He said bowing at the bottom of the stairs. I giggled and said: "You may" I went down the rest of the stairs and he pulled me into a ballroom position.

We danced while I looked in his beautiful green eyes. Basil smiled and dipped me and I giggled. He chuckled and leaned in. I leaned in too and smiled. I heard another crash and we gasped. Basil put me behind him and he grabbed his gun and cocked it.

Then a crash came from the window. Basil was knocked out from behind and I was put in a sack. I screamed for someone to help but I was having trouble breathing and I passed out. What was supposed to be a night of dancing and fun was ruined by a horrible person!


End file.
